The First Real Kiss
by Yuumay
Summary: This is a fanfic adding more, in manga terms "lovey-dovey" because I absolutely love the manga as it is, but I feel as if I want to see more actual romance. Kurosaki and Teru go to the beach, and Teru recieves her first actual kiss.
1. Chapter 1

The First (Real) Kiss

Chapter 1

It's my third time, and I'm more excited than I think I've ever been before! I've only been to the beach twice before—one with my brother Soichiro, and another time with my friends to study—but this time _he_ asked me.

Kurosaki cleared his throat roughly, a blush high on his cheeks, "so, since you missed the movie, and it's summer, you're coming with me to the beach."

"B-but, I don't have any money…" I stammered. Until I was stopped almost immediately by Kurosaki's large hand on my mouth, of course.

"Stuuuupid. You're coming; if not by your own free will, then as my servant doing my bidding and acting on my every whim for three days." He grinned hugely with a scary, perverted glint in his blue eyes that I chose to ignore.

My legs snapped together at the same time my hand went to my forehead in a mock salute. "I would be honoured, handsome, cool, kind and bald Kurosaki. But… you'll have to see my belly button," I exclaimed as I lifted my shirt to show him my naval.

As per usual, his face contorted into a mask of rage, destruction and annoyance. A split second before he did, I bolted out of the school's gardens where we were working in up until a minute ago.

"Get back here, you puny A-cup! Girls shouldn't show their belly buttons, you flasher! Stop flashing your nonexistent curves, flasher!"

I stopped, waited until he bumped into me, put my hands on his face and leaned in. He sucked in a quick breath as I put my face close to his. I put my mouth to his ear and whispered, "go bald, Kurosaki" and pulled out a chunk of his bleached blonde hair for each hand. He held his bowed head in his hands, and whimpered, "damned brat" through tears of pain. Before I could respond, the school bell rang, so, with a pat to his soft hair, I bent at the waist and said, "forgive my impudence, oh handsome, hairy, Kurosaki." And with one last grin, I turned around I ran to my class.

I found Riko (Daisy's friend and the guidance counselor at my school) in our shared apartment. She was sitting on the couch sipping coffee, staring at the flowered necklace she had once let me borrow with tears in her eyes. When she heard the door open, Riko lifted her head and flipped her glossy dark brown hair over her shoulder casually. "Teru," she sniffed, in a way that I suppose was supposed to disguise the fact that she was crying, but didn't quite succeed. "How was your day?"

I hesitantly told her about what Kurosaki told me today, unsure whether to address the issue of her tears or not. _No, if Riko wanted to tell you what was wrong, she would. It's none of your business, Teru_, I told myself insistently.

"Ah, I was wondering when he would ask you about it. He mentioned it about two days ago, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you, so I didn't mention anything." She smiled, nearly all traces of sadness gone from her features, except for her eyes which were still stubbornly clinging to the melancholy I saw.

"Are you coming, Riko? It would be a lot of fun!" I grinned, trying to cheer her up. "We could make Kurosaki buy us ice cream everyday and drive us around to wherever we want to go!"

She laughed and told me, "I think you guys are supposed to leave tomorrow. I'll go ask Kurosaki right now, because I also need to give him a little warning," she threatened. The scary thing about Riko is that when she goes into big sister mode, she gets this frightening killing aura around her. "How about you start packing now? I'll only be a few minutes and then I'll help you." _Aaand, she's back to normal_, I thought fondly.

About two seconds after our door closed, I heard her yell, "Tasuku!" And open Kurosaki's door (who happens to be our neighbour, as well as my not-so-secret protector, Daisy). I couldn't help but overhear Riko's extremely loud voice while I was getting my book from the coffee table in the living room, and once she said my name, it seemed as if my feet wouldn't move…

"So, Tasuku. You are both leaving tomorrow right?" Riko asked, leaving no time for a response from Kurosaki. "And it's just going to be you two, correct?" Another rhetorical question. "I'm leaving Teru in your care, Tasuku. Don't do anything that would warrant a punch from my fist of justice, you pervert. And don't you even think about sniffing Teru's bathing suit when she's not wearing it, either! Because if I suspect you did anything perverted, you will suffer from my high kick and right hook combo of justice." My ears and just about my entire face grew extremely hot upon hearing "sniff her bathing suit when she's not wearing it" and I started to deeply regret my eaves-dropping. _Well, you know what they say about eaves-droppers, Teru. It serves you right_. I shook my head frantically, wondering if I misunderstood what Riko said.

As I was walking back to my room to begin packing up, I heard an indistinct reply from Kurosaki and the slam of his door before I sprinted quickly to my room as if I were packing the entire time.

"So," Riko started cheerfully from my door, "let's get you packed up for the beach with Kurosaki tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You ready?" Kurosaki asked, his outstretched hand waiting for mine. To my surprise, I took it with a grin and responded with a cheery, "of course!"

The beach is about a two hour drive, so we're leaving at the crack of dawn to get there early (though I have no idea why, because it's not as if we'll be swimming at nine o'clock). I hadn't really known what to expect on the ride there, mostly because my mind was occupied with lots of chaotic thoughts: _I know this is a date, but is it like an actual date, or like a friend-type date? And if it's an actual date, what do I have to do?_ I'd never agonized over anything this trivial before, so when I found Kurosaki looking at me every few minutes, my face turned a horrible blush red, heating up everything from the base of my neck to the tip of my hair. After a few minutes, I managed to calm down, and I suspected Kurosaki realized that, because he suddenly started chatting to me:

"What would you like to do when we get there?"

"Well," I paused for a second, then told him, "I did some research on the beach when I went with my friends last time, and the guidebook said something about a cave on a small island off the seaside, so I was thinking maybe we could check it out. Unless you're too scared…?"

"Stuuupid. I'm a man; I'm not scared of that stuff. I don't get scared by that stuff at all. I'm just worried about you getting scared. Puny people like you get scared so easily—I would never be scared by something like that." I pressed my lips together to supress a laugh; there have been a few occasions where I've been watching a horror movie, or we've been in a haunted house, and he's purposely scared me to keep himself from being scared.

"Is there anything else it mentioned?" He asked, sparing only a glance at me from the road this time.

"I think there were also some touristy sites mentioned there too, but they are all mostly for couples…"

"Oh." Was all he said. _What the heck does that mean? _

We finally arrived at the beach at around nine, and a few thoughts I hadn't considered popped into my head. _Are we sharing a room? If we are, there would surely be another futon, right? There probably wouldn't be a couch… or at least there wasn't one last time I visited. But we're not sharing a bed, but maybe there will be a division in the room, or even better, a separate room?_

As hoped, there were two rooms, so I was relieved of one of many worries I seemed to be having.

"Teru," Kurosaki said, emerging from his room in only a pair of navy blue plaid swim trunks. "Wait, you're not dressed yet? Go, go! Go get your swimsuit on! We're going swimming now. What are you standing there for, idiot? Hurry!" He waved me off with his hand, so I went into my room and took the swimsuit Kurosaki had gotten me out of my suitcase. I ran my hand over it, thinking back on when we were trying to decide on what to get. In our search, Kurosaki and I went through numerous swimsuits until we chose this black and white polka-dotted one. I put it on, wrapped my towel around myself, and trotted back into the "living room" of sorts. Kurosaki was still there, with an old grey towel across his neck, and looking decidedly impatient. I laughed at him, grinned and yelled at _him_to hurry up this time, earning a "yeah, yeah" from him.

For being nine thirty in the morning, the beautiful blue water was fairly warm, so I turned around to look at Kurosaki and cheered, "It's so nice! When do you wanna go in?"

He shook his head sadly and said, "You're such a kid! We just got here. Let's relax a little bit, and when it warms up, we'll go in, okay?" I pouted for a second, but then conceded.

"Good," Kurosaki said. He walked over to the car, parked a few meters away and popped the trunk. "Hey, servant! Get the stuff out of the car." He picked up his folding beach chair and left the rest of the stuff to me (which admittedly wasn't much). I stuck my tongue out at him, causing his eyes to crinkle from laughter and picked up my beach chair and my bag of limited beach things.

I unfolded my chair and carefully laid down my patched up towel on the sand, careful and meticulous not to get any unnecessary sand on it. Kurosaki shook his head at my towel, but said nothing as he unfolded his own chair. He was a second from flopping onto the chair when I grabbed his hand and dragged him a few feet away to a good spot with lots of sand.

"Hey! I was just about to sit down and relax, Teru! You might not know how tiring it is to drive, but I sure as hell do." He got up to leave, but I wordlessly grabbed his hand and practically threw him onto the sand, then started to bury him.

"Heh," Kurosaki snorted, allowing himself to be buried. "You are a kid, after all. Only little children do stuff like this, but I guess that would explain your small chest."

"Hahaha stop," I laughed. Honestly, I hate it when he treats me like this—as a kid instead of a sixteen year old girl—but I never have the heart to tell him how much it gets to me, because then I know he'd think of me as an even younger child and I'd be putting him in a horrible position.

"No way, you _are _my servant. I think I've got some floaters in here… maybe you need earplugs too? Or do you need to me show you how to swim?" He teased.

I dug a whole around him to bury him, and took some of the sand in my hand and shoved it onto his head, and said sweetly, "You know, I heard that this beach has a bald curse. If someone wishes for you to go bald while rubbing this beach's sand on your head, the person will go bald."

"Whatta kid you are, believing in everything you read and stupid curses about baldness. You even read about sutras and protective spells to rid you of anything you think is slightly suspicious. I mean, I know you're top of the class, but I'm starting to think that there must be a mistake in the system or something…" He kept on talking, slowly ripping my heart to pieces. I know, _I know _I should have told him to stop… I know if I had told him, he would've apologized and not done it again, but I just couldn't ruin it. Everything had been going so well lately and I don't want something like my insecurity and feelings for him to destroy this good time.

"Such a kid… kid… you're a child, Teru… immature sometimes…" Little fragments of sentences kept sticking out in what he was saying, as if the sadist in him is doing this on purpose.

"Stop…" I mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, what was that? You should learn how to speak up louder. Didn't you learn that in kindergarten?"

"STOP!" I yelled at him, "I hate how you always treat me like a kid! I'm not a Kurosaki! How could you still think that? You may not know how I feel, but you should at least try to realize my position!" His eyes widened, and as I ran away with tears in my eyes, I heard him call to me, "Teru! I'm—".

I splashed into the water, not caring that I still had my cover-up over my swimsuit and swam.

_I can't believe I yelled at him… and why did I leave? Riko said to trouble him once in a while, but this isn't troubling him a bit. This is accusing him and snapping at him for doing something that he didn't even know was wrong! How was he supposed to know? _I agonized over my thoughts, not knowing exactly where I was swimming to, but bouncing back and forth between blaming him and blaming myself.

_No! He should know how I feel! He knows that I'm in love with him, and I know he cares about me, but how would he think the girl that loves him feels when he treats her like a kid? _I saw overhead the tiny island with the cave (basically the island consisted of the cave), so I felt myself drawn to it, unaware of my surroundings.

I shivered, and rubbed my arms while treading water. Soon after, my teeth started to chatter, and then it got more violent. I looked up at the sky, finally realizing the horrific colour; dark grey, surely containing lots of lightning that would love to roast me alive. The cave was only a few yards away; I could still make it, but as I began to swim again, I felt my legs starting to go numb and lungs start to burn. _No! NO! This is _not_ going to happen right now! I have to go apologize to Kurosaki...I need to…_

_I need Kurosaki._

My vision started to darken when I felt something scrape my belly and scratch my hands. My eyes started to close, and my body gave out before my will.

_Kurosaki…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to put out this new chapter, and if you'd like an excuse, I will tell you that I had <strong>_**a lot**_** of homework, but if you're the type to not accept excuses, then I'm so terribly sorry. However, I did make this chapter extra long (at least compared to those I've put out so far, which would be very little) and I promise to update a lot quicker from now on!**

**Hope you enjoy it, **

**Courtney**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt a stinging sensation in my eyes, but when I tried to open them, I felt a heaviness that stopped me. I tucked my arms beneath me, still mostly unaware of my actions, and felt a burn and scrape. Soon, my lungs started to burn even more than all the injuries I might have potentially sustained up until that point. I sucked in a deep, painful breath, finally allowing my lungs some relief, and once again attempted to open my eyes.

Ridiculously—pathetically is more like it—I opened one gingerly, then the other. For a moment, all I saw was blackness, but once my eyes adjusted, there was a hazy grey aura is some sort of enclosed space. Slowly, I rose into a sitting position and looked around.

_The cave! I'm in the cave! Thank goodness…_ But the more aware I became of my surroundings, the more aware I became of the tide rising inside the very small cave—a cave that seemed to be getting even smaller. I wadded through the water slower than I would hope for, and saw the outside of the cave. Through the limited light given off by the dreary sky, I saw the waves of the sea slapping against the jagged rocks, growing frantic.

I obviously couldn't stay inside the cave, because even if it didn't submerge, considering my extreme lack of height, I'd rather not risk drowning, so, despite my legs that were once again becoming numb from the cold, I left. The ice cold water froze my body a few moments after I got into it, but I started to tread water slowly, hoping to warm up my limbs—at least a bit.

It helped too—though not enough to make me say I was by any means warm—however, it was enough to encourage me to keep swimming. I concentrated on kicking; listening to the splashes with all my might to ensure that I was, in fact, still clumsily swimming.

I saw a bright flash of lightening and a final clap of thunder, but then it stopped. For a minute, everything seemed deathly silent, but soon the wind picked up and started tossing around the water. My neck slowly sank down, and soon my mouth had the salty taste of the ocean in it, but I kept my mind on swimming. _Kick, kick, kick._ My lungs started constricting, causing me to gasp and suck in a mouthful of water. I kicked a little harder, and raised a fraction of an inch; just enough to allow me to sputter and cough out the remaining water in my mouth and lungs. My body started to get this strange sensation: I almost started to feel hot from the cold. It led to a slow burning in my muscles and once again I sank into the water. My mouth, then my nose, eyes and the top of my head sank into the deep, black water.

My mind went blank and I started to panic, until, ironically enough, lightning struck far away, allowing me for a moment to see the water and its surface. I spent the tiniest remainder of my energy on kicking to the surface. When I broke free, everything once again turned silent, but what's more is that when the wind picked up again, I heard my name being shouted somewhere seemingly far away.

_Kurosaki?_

I heard my name being called again, but I couldn't speak while I was attempting to float on the surface of the water. I arched my back painfully, but miraculously managed to get in a relatively stable floating position. Once I caught my breath again, I yelled as loud as I could for him.

I saw a beam of light flash near me, then on me, and I saw a tiny boat and a head of bleached blonde, delinquently styled hair. The small, dark wooden boat was a few metres away from what I could tell, but it felt like miles. There was a different burning sensation on my forearms and then my waist as Kurosaki dragged me into the boat. In the back of my mind, I wondered how it was possible that he lifted a hundred and fifteen pounds of wet dead weight onto a boat at an awkward angle, but even if I could've spoken, I don't think I would have been able to.

For the briefest moment, I saw his face perfectly clear: the blonde hair plastered to his forehead; frantic, worried eyes; but most odd of all, a mouth that smiled when his eyes couldn't. He closed his eyes, and hugged me tight, running his hands up and down my arms to warm me up. The crash of lightning that had permitted me to see him for a beautiful moment ended and I started to gasp. I'm not sure whether it was seeing Kurosaki when, in a moment of mental weakness, I thought I'd never see him again, or because I swallowed a lot of water, but he pressed his mouth to mine and breathed out. I coughed up a small amount of water (although most of it probably came out when I choked out the water in the ocean), and I heard Kurosaki's sigh of relief.

I cleared my throat painfully—now that I realized it, ocean water tastes really disgusting—and said a small, guilty, "thank you."

He shook his head, splattering me with water, and ducked his head, once again putting his mouth to mine.

"I'm fine now, Kurosaki, but thank you so much for saving me—again." I smiled at him, even though I knew he probably couldn't see it.

"Stupid. That wasn't CPR," he said as he lowered his face to mine.

This time, I kissed him back.

**Thank you for reading and being patient! I hope this chapter was long enough, but I also hope it didn't drag on… I know I haven't updated in a while, but school doesn't allow me much time to write :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, if you would review, I would be most pleased! I hope to update really soon, and if you guys are interested, I just started another story called **_**Demon Flower**_**, based on the manga Hana to Akuma. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it, because it's absolutely amazing, and whether you have or haven't read it, if you'd like to check out my other story, that would be cool :D It's not necessary to have read the story before if you're reading my fanfic, but I'm sure it always helps (plus it really is an amazing story!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Yuumay**


End file.
